A Warm Hug on a Cold Night (NatsuxLucy)
by rae-dall
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been best friends since day one, but unbeknownst to each other they both want to change that...and maybe their dreams will come true One shot, Completed!


**No One's POV**

Sun shines on the blonde mage's face as her alarm goes off, exactly at 6 am. Opening her eyes, suddenly she feels hot, much too hot. Reaching out with her hand, she grabs the nearest thing she can find… a white muffler.

"NATSU! Get out of my bed!" she screams, trying to escape the vice-like hug her best friend has on her.

_Sigh…_ the celestial wizard gives up after about five minutes of useless struggle. _He sure has one hell of a grip_, she thought to herself, and looked at her pink-haired friend as she snuggled back down into the blankets, and into his arms.

"But that's all he'll ever be…" she whispered to herself. Ever since he had taken her to Fairy Tail, she had always had a crush on him, but it seemed as though he only thought of her in a 'friend way'

After about 40 more minutes of sleep, Natsu opened his eyes, his green eyes looking directly into her chocolate brown ones.

"Oh, sorry Luce. I guess I made you oversleep again, didn't I?" he says with his silly grin.

Fighting a smile of her own, she shoved him off the bed onto the floor. "Yeah, you did. For the third time this week. Start sleeping in your own bed, why dontcha?" she sleepily replied. "I'm going to take a shower. See if you can spend five minutes without invading my privacy, please."

Walking into the bathroom, she slammed the door behind her.

**Natsu's POV**

_Well I guess Luce got a bit fed up with me, sleeping in her bed so often. She shouldn't be complaining, its too cold in this room anyway. _I thought to myself, wondering how I could get her to be less angry by the time we got to the guild. Breaking my train of thought, I heard the shower water begin to run. _How does she find time to shower every morning? This is why we're always late to the guild…_Wait. I can work with this.

I walked down to her kitchen, smelling for the ingredients Lucy always uses for breakfast. After moving some stuff around, I finally got all of it...I think. Probably. It can't be that hard to cook right? I mean, Luce does it all the time, and does it quickly too.

**Lucy's POV**

I walk out of my bathroom feeling much cleaner and more relaxed than I previously had. I started to get dressed, putting on a emerald green sweater and a black short skirt. Finishing it off, I put on my favorite black boots. I tied my hair in my signature style, most of it down with a little tied off on the side in a dark green ribbon. I sprayed my vanilla and strawberry scented perfume, and grabbed my keys and whip. I was about to go and grab my purse, when I caught a sadly familiar scent.

"NATSU! WHATS BURNING?" I yell, running down the stairs. And what a sight I see when I sprint into my kitchen. Bowls and dishes are everywhere. Eggs, brown sugar, and other foods, splattered all over the counters and floor, created a unique smell. And there was my beloved dragon slayer. Balancing a pan and a plate in his hands, he was sucking up the fire from the eggs he had incinerated.

"HeyLucybeforeyouyellpleaseknowIwasonlytryingtohelpgettotheguildfaster..." Nastu rambles on, and I burst out laughing. He looks so ridiculous! Natsu stares at me in shock, but I can't help it.

"Natsu, you didn't have to do this! But it was a noble effort," I say, after my fit of giggles was over with. "But I guess we're going to be even later now…" Groaning, I set to the effort of cleaning the room from top to bottom.

**Time Skip (15 minutes)**

I was finally done! Putting the last few dishes in the sink, I pulled out some poptarts and put them into the toaster. Natsu just stares at me intently, and I realize I'm blushing!

"Natsu, why are you staring at me? You haven't moved for at least five, maybe ten minutes." I turn towards him, and he quickly looks away, a bit of pink on his cheeks. Wait, Natsu blushing? What on Earthland could he be thinking about to make him do that?

I was knocked out of my thoughts be the toaster popping out our breakfast. I quickly grabbed the poptarts, handed one to Natsu, and ran out the door. "Natsu! Come on! Let's get going!" I yell behind me. Soon he catches up, but he's still in thought… I start to think about random things while running, and soon I catch myself chuckling while I try to keep up with Natsu's insane speed.

**At the guild**

**Lucy's POV**

I walk over to the bar, where Levy, Cana, and Mira are all talking.

"Yo, hey girls! Hey Mira, may I have one strawberry milkshake please?" I smile, and watch as the cheerful take-over mage goes to get my order ready.

"Hey, Lucy. What made you so late today? Erza, Gray, and Wendy already went out on a job." Cana says, slightly drunk.

"What? They left without us? Now Natsu and I will have to take a job alone," I walk over to the job board, searching for a good job for two people of our skill levels, and of course a large amount of pay.

"Yo, Luce! I already grabbed a job, let's head out! Happy, you comin'?" Natsu yells across the guild, and I hear a small-voiced reply.

"Not this time, Natsu. Carla, Lily and I are going to a fish festival today!" I turn around and see Happy practically drooling just thinking about the food, and walk over to grab my ordered shake. "Thanks Mira! I'll see you guys later!" I shout as I walk out of the guild with Natsu. Just before I turn back around, I see Cana whisper something is Mira's ear, and gesture to us. Mira giggles, and glances at us. Weird. But I can't think about what might be, and have to focus on the job that I'm going on.

Soon we reach the train station, and I pay for our tickets, to Werna town (a/n made-up, to lazy to think of a real one :P). Of course, as soon as the train starts moving, Natsu's motion sickness kicks in. It's going to be a long ride…

**Natsu's POV**

Why did I pick a job 5 hours away? _Cause you're stupid_, says a little voice in my mind. Ah well. I guess its good that Lucy is here with me...Lucy. The girl I fell in love with all those years ago. I mean, she's really nice, cute, and awesome in general. Even her magic is really cool ( but aquarius can be scary…)

Another wave of sickness runs over me, and I eventually fall into a light sleep.

**Time Skip**

After the horrid train ride, Lucy and Natsu went to the job-requestor's house.

**Lucy's POV**

*knocking on the door*

"Oy! Sir!" Natsu shouted, and soon a man came to greet us.

"Hello! Yes! I'm Mr. Mishon! Lovely to meet you! Please come in! Yes!" Mr. Mishon shouts, opening the door into his home. An entry hallway, mostly tan and gold, leads us into the living room where Natsu and I sit down on the couch.

"Yes! Well, I'm guessing you know about the gist of it. You are supposed to defeat a monster that has been living in the forest behind my house. Yes! The reward is still 60,000 jewels!" Mr. Mishon yells.

"S-sir, we're inside…" I sweatdrop, but he doesn't seem to hear me. Louder, "Hai, yes sir. We know about the reward and such. But do you know what magic this creature uses? It didn't say on the request," As soon as I ask, Natsu leans in, paying attention.

"Well, er...Yes! No! I'm sorry, I don't believe I do. Whenever I see it, I tend to run! Yes! But I know it looks like a lizard, but it walks on two legs instead of four! Yes!" He shouts again, and Natsu brightens.

…

We run through the forest, and end up in an open field.

"The trail ends here, Luce. Now what? Did you bring any food?" Natsu asks, sitting down on top of a flat rock.

"Well, I did bring some apples, but I think thats it," I rummage through my purse, and pull out two Honeycrisp apples. Handing one to him, I sit down next to him and lay back on the rock. Soon we fall into a comfortable silence, besides the crunch of the apples.

After about 10 minutes, we both were about to finish our little snack. Suddenly, a pounding sound rushed throughout the forest, sending the birds flying out. Natsu jumps up, flames already in his hands.

"FINALLY! Some action! YO UGLY, WE'RE OVER HERE!" Natsu yells, and I hear a roar. But strangely enough, it didn't sound like a stereotypical dragon's roar, but more like a broken computer. I shudder at the sound, but Natsu looks fired up, and runs off.

Running after him, I get Scorpio's and Taurus's keys out of my bag. I soon catch up, and come face to face with a wall of fire. "NATSU! DON'T HIT _ME_!" I yell at a Natsu, who just shot a blast of fire at the creature...thing. I've never seen one like it before. It _was_ lizard-like, like our employer commented. But he failed to mention that it was freaking HUGE. Standing up all the way, it was at least as tall as the surrounding evergreen trees. Sharp teeth could be seen in its mouth, hanging open, as well as a red tongue rolling out. Its claws left holes in the ground, at least as deep as my hips.

Taking my eyes off of it, I notice that Natsu is…_losing_? All of his fire was ricocheting off of the creature, not even causing the slightest burn, and more importantly, catching the forest on fire. Of course, Natsu kept eating it, but some continued to spread, wreaking havoc on the wildlife.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion, and Gate of the Bull! Scorpio and Taurus!" I shout. " Help me defeat this monster please!" I take out Fleve d'etoiles, and grab the monster's leg. It growls, and swings its tail at me, sending me flying into a tree that was currently on fire. I crawl away, cradling my scorched arm with my other hand.

"LUCY!" I hear Natsu shout, and see him still attacking the monster, but without using magic.

"Taurus! Usion Raid!" I look over to see Scorpio send a sand attack at Taurus. "Absorb it!"

"MMMOOO! Alright! For the lovely Lucy! Sandstorm Axe! ALDEBARAN!" I run over to Natsu, whose leapt away, knowing what was coming. He quickly pulls me behind him, shielding me from the waves of sand from the attack. I heard faintly "Goodbye Lucy!" from my two spirits, as they disappeared.

I heard it again. The strange roar. It sounded even worse than before, and I covered my ears in my hands. When the smoke cleared, a pile of ash sparkled on the ground, before being blown away in the wind. Unfortunately for me, that same gust of wind sent a flaming tree falling towards me. Weak from the fight, I tried crossing my arms over my head. I waited for the oncoming blow… but never felt it. I opened my eyes, and saw Natsu, holding the tree up. He tossed it aside, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Luce! We have to go! Even I can't eat this much fire!" He said, gesturing to the entire forest, cloaked in flames.

"Natsu wait! We can't just let it go on, even in our weakened state," I said, clutching my burned arm and running to a nearby stream. "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius" I yelled, holding the key in the water. A blue flash of light appeared, and Aquarius appeared "Aquarius, please!" I pointed to the rapidly growing fire. 

"Tch, whatever. Whirlpool!" she shouted, and from her vessel came, well, a whirlpool of water, washing away the fire and dead trees...and us.

"AQUARIUS! Why?" I yelled as Natsu and I tumbled down a ravine, and into a cave.

I crashed down the rocky floor, until I hit a rock and came to a stop. _Damn it, Aquarius_. I sat up cautiously, and looked around for Natsu. "Natsu! Where are you?" I shouted, and heard it echo throughout the cave.

"Down here, Luce," Natsu replies. I look down, and I'm sitting on his stomach. I blushed furiously, and scrambled off. He sits, up, and rubs his head.

"So...do you have any idea where Aquarius sent us Luce?" He asks.

"I think I saw the town when we were in the air, but I think we headed the opposite direction…" I stand up and dust myself off. "I don't think we'll be able to get there by nightfall, and this forest is rumored to have_ tons_ of monsters at dark." I look over, and see him with an evil grin. "Which we _can't_ be fighting in our current state." _We'd probably just lead them back to the village…_

"I guess you're right. But lets at least start a fire. The smoke'll roll up the ceiling and out into the air," He replies, and soon we both go off to find dry wood.

**Natsu's POV**

I come back with an armful of wood, and see Lucy building a rock pit for the fire

"Oh, hey Natsu. I just started. Can you come and light it?" She stands back, and I light my finger on fire and put it onto the kindling she put on. Soon a good sized fire appears, and we sit and talk for a while.

Too soon does our fire run die down, and I notice Lucy shivering. I'm perfectly fine of course, but I can tell Luce is _really_ cold. I mean like numbed out fingers and toes.

I take of my muffler, and wrap it around Lucy's neck. She looks up at me in surprise.

"Natsu, you d-don't have to g-give this to m-me. I'm p-perfectly fine," she protests, and tries to take it off again.

"No, Luce, you're not. Now you can either keep it on or I'll make you." I send a light glare at her, and she smiles."Now which is it gonna be, Luce"

"hmm. I know you're made of fire and all, but you have to be cold a little. So~" She grabs my arm, and pulls me down next to her.

"Luce, wha-" I'm interrupted by Lucy wrapping half of the muffler around my head. I blush, seeing as our heads are really close together.

" See? Now we can share it," she smiles up at me. I grin back, and lean onto the stone. Soon I begin to drift off, but jump back up when I feel something cold touch my arm. I look over, and see Luce clutching my arm with hers. She's still shivering, and I see what she's trying to do. I grab her waist, and pull her onto my lap.

"Eh! Natsu, what are you doing?" She blushes frantically, and I laughed.

"Relax, Luce. You're still cold right? I figure this is warmer for you...and I don't mind myself," I mumble that last part, and Lucy looks up questioningly. "Eh, its nothin', Luce. Now try and get some sleep. We'll get out of here in the morning," Still looking fazed a bit, Lucy nods, and closes her eyes. I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes too. _Maybe being thrown into a cave isn't so bad..._


End file.
